Magical Bliss
by christian95
Summary: John and Epiphany's Magically Bliss One shot lemon story


**Ello mates this is my first John x Epiphany story I am quite the fan of their pairing so I decided to do a Lemon one-shot it takes place in the Vertigo Hellblazer universe **

**~enjoy~**

_:Another day of fighting Jesus the first of the fallen never gives up on trying to get my soul the fucker is going to be going at it forever I swear but at least of got piffy to fight it out with me she saved my sorry arse more than enough times I can fucking imagine sometimes I can't help but wonder why she continues to stay I will admit I aint a bad looking old fuck I can also still fuck like a 23 year old I wonder though would her life be better without me though she seems happy how does she really feel probably has my murder planned out "get the old fucker in his sleep" she probably thinks to herself I chuckle lightly to myself that would be the dickens the legendary John Constantine killed by his lover hell hath no fury I suppose suddenly I hear her voice:_

"_John" Epiphany says in a seductive tone _

"_Yes piffy" replies John _

"_When are you coming back to bed" Epiphany asks in a seductive yet questionable tone _

"_What does it matter? Time is always illusional is it not" John replies in a sarcastic tone_

"_Time is only illusional if you make it that way" replies Epiphany as she walks up to John she then begins running her hand up and down his chest before getting on her tip toes whispering in John's ear "plus I was thinking maybe we could go back to bed and I could get John Constantine's famous sex magic"_

"_I think that could be arranged" replies John with a smirk _

"_So I am not too bad for an old fuck eh?" says John with another smirk _

"_Not too bad at all now come rock my bed magic man" says Epiphany with a giggle _

"_As you wish" replies John with a laugh _

_As they enter into their bedroom they begin kissing passionately before John starts to kiss Epiphany's neck slowly making his way lower he then unclips her bra releasing her tits from there protection and then begins licking her right nipple twirling his tongue around it before proceeding to plant kisses on her nipples and then draws it into his mouth _

"_Ohhhhhhhhhh John!" moans Epiphany _

_John smirks and then switches tits proceeding to lick and suck her left nipple he then stops and tells her to get onto the bed and lay back she then gets onto the bed and lays back as John grabs the ends of her panties sliding them down her legs before he proceeds to lay a soft kiss on her outer pussy lips as she hisses slightly he then sticks his tongue out and licks her pussy lips slowly and softly as She moans and shakes like a woman possessed he then sticks his tongue into her pussy eliciting a long drawn out moan as she grips his hair_

"OH! John! Yes! Epiphany moans

_He begins moves his tongue up and down inside her before sliding his tongue out and then shoving it back in causing her to moan louder and sceam out loud_

OH! GOD! JOHN! YES! YES! YES! Screams out Epiphany in pure bliss

_John then flicks her clit with his tongue and all of a suddenly Epiphany cums while screaming out John's name _

OH! YES! JOHN! YES! Sceams out Epiphany

_Epiphany's orgasm high cools off slightly _

"Damn I haven't even pleased you yet" responds Epiphany in a breathless tone

"Don't worry love we can please each other now by fucking each other's brains out" replies John with his signature smile

_He then climbs onto the bed and begins to slowly slide his hard dick into her pussy moaning slightly as he does so she moans back as he slowly slides in all the way he then begins pumping his dick in and out of her pussy as she moans out his name yet again _

"Ohhhhhhhhh John" moans Epiphany in a lustful orgasmic tone

"Oh Epiphany" moans John in an equally lustful tone

_He then begins picking up rhythm sliding his dick in and out at a much faster pace both moaning as he does so _

Ohgod_! _Yes_! _John_! _Yes_! Moans _Epiphany

Oh_! _Epiphany_! Oh _god_! _Yes_! _MoansJohn

_Epiphany digs her finger nails into his back as he pumps in and out of her before pulling all the way out suddenly as she gasps and then he slams back in as she screams out in complete pleasure and then does this several more times before finally he feels himself about to cum _

OH! GOD! EPIPHANY! Sceams out John as he cums inside her

Epiphany then cums at the same time

OH! GOD! JOHN! Sceams out Epiphany as she cums on John

John then pulls out and rolls onto his back and puts his arm around Epiphany as she lays her head on his chest

"I am a lucky girl" Epiphany says dreamily

"No it is me who is lucky for I have the beautifulest smartest sweetest funniest girl in all of England" replies John

John and Epiphany then share a passionate kiss before falling asleep in magical bliss


End file.
